beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl Harbor
(coming soon) The Pearl Harbor attacks on December 7, 1941 were a signficant offensive in the development of World War II in that they provoked the USA into entering the war, after losing 2,335 US servicepeople. Conspiracy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attack_on_Pearl_Harbor#Retrospective_debate_on_American_intelligence :"Ever since the Japanese attack, there has been debate as to how and why the United States had been caught unaware, and how much and when American officials knew of Japanese plans and related topics. Military officers including Gen. Billy Mitchell had pointed out the vulnerability of Pearl to air attack. At least two naval war games, one in 1932 and another in 1936, proved that Pearl was vulnerable to such an attack. Admiral James Richardson was removed from command shortly after protesting President Roosevelt's decision to move the bulk of the Pacific fleet to Pearl Harbor.140141 The decisions of military and political leadership to ignore these warnings has contributed to conspiracy theories. Several writers, including journalist Robert Stinnett and former United States Rear Admiral Robert Alfred Theobald, have argued that various parties high in the U.S. and British governments knew of the attack in advance and may even have let it happen or encouraged it in order to force the U.S. into war via the so-called "back door"." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Alfred_Theobald :"Robert Alfred Theobald (30 May 1884 – 13 May 1957), nicknamed "Fuzzy", was a United States Navy officer who served in World War I and World War II" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Alfred_Theobald#Post-World_War_II :"After World War II, Theobald gained considerable notoriety with his 1954 book The Final Secret of Pearl Harbor: The Washington Background of the Pearl Harbor Attack, which accused the administration of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt of suppressing intelligence about the attack in order to bring the United States into the war." https://oac.cdlib.org/findaid/ark:/13030/tf058000g1/entire_text/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_O._Richardson :"James Otto Richardson (18 September 1878 – 2 May 1974) was an admiral in the United States Navy who served from 1902 to 1947. As Commander in Chief, United States Fleet (CinCUS), he protested against the redeployment of the Pacific portion of the fleet forward to Pearl Harbor, believing that a forward defense was neither practical nor useful, and that the Pacific Fleet would be the logical first target in the event of war with Japan, vulnerable to air and torpedo attacks. He was subsequently relieved of command in February 1941. His concerns were to be proved justified in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor ten months later." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isoroku_Yamamoto%27s_sleeping_giant_quote :"Isoroku Yamamoto's sleeping giant quotation is a film quote by the Japanese Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto regarding the 1941 attack on Pearl Harbor by forces of Imperial Japan. :The quotation is portrayed at the very end of the 1970 film Tora! Tora! Tora! as: :I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve.1" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%C5%ABichi_Hara :"The Sengoku period (戦国時代 Sengoku Jidai, "Age of Warring States"; c. 1467 – c. 1568) is a period in Japanese history marked by social upheaval, political intrigue and near-constant military conflict. Japanese historians named it after the otherwise unrelated Warring States period in China.1 It was initiated by the Ōnin War, which collapsed the Japanese feudal system under the Ashikaga shogunate, and came to an end when the system was re-established under the Tokugawa shogunate by Tokugawa Ieyasu.23" Category:WWII Category:War Category:Japan Category:USA